


I will keep your heart with mine, until you come to me.

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: The breeze dances above the shore, just like his whispers on the grass. The knight stares at the horizon.Maybe, from the other side of the boundless ocean, someone is looking at him with eyes full of sorrow, not ones filled with joy as Tatiana’s.(Small references to Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)





	I will keep your heart with mine, until you come to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve ever produced in a language that’s not my first one. I tried to translate a story I wrote in Italian about a year ago and I have absolutely no idea about how much nice and correct it could be.  
Let’s talk about the references. I did not play Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, but I know the story of Camus and Nyna. We know in Echoes: Shadow of Valentia that Zeke whispers her name the first time he meets Tatiana and, in the epilogue, that he recovered his memories, so I started thinking about how he would have felt like and how his moments with Tatiana would have changed in both atmosphere and feeling.  
I highly recommend to read it while listen to Loreena McKennit’s Penelope’s Song, since it’s the music I listened both in writing and translating the story.  
Hope you appreciate?

It is the time of day when fishermen’s boats return to their shore, while the sea turns darker. Soft grey clouds are floating in a sky cleaned by the Sun’s last golden rays. The tenderness of the waves’ sound is the same of a big hand, lost in a wood of green hair. The nice walking is still not enough to heal his anguished headache.  
«Zeke, my love…» whispers a voice, a choir of angels.  
«Promise we’ll always be together!»  
The knight raises his thick eyebrows as his sight encounters the woman’s jade eyes. He ends up responding to her smile, luminous as a summer afternoon, with a thin movement of his lips.  
«Yes Tatiana, I swear it.»  
Doing so, he signed his sentence to feel a loving embrace in his chest, sculptured by numerous battles. Her voice manifests all her affection in a cheerful wheeze. His strong arms don’t hesitate to hold her and protect her from seeing her lover’s new face, changed by doubts.  
The breeze dances above the shore, just like his whispers on the grass. The knight stares at the horizon.  
Maybe, from the other side of the boundless ocean, someone is looking at him with eyes full of sorrow, not ones filled with joy as Tatiana’s.

_«Camus, listen…»_

Remembering that gracious and noble face, softly polished by tears, is nothing but another laceration to his heart in pain.  
In those arms, a small body could have taken Tatiana’s place. His hand could have been lost in an ash-blonde wheat field. His ears could have listened to an harmonious melody of weeping.  
But Tatiana is aware of nothing, while she rests in his warm holding. He can only combat and take wounds for another fight. The one for his smile, without making her healing his bleeding, now that there are two pairs of emeralds tormenting his dreams.


End file.
